Un dernier cercle sur la bougie des heures
by Melusine d'Oratlante
Summary: Crépuscule d'une existence... courte fic, point de vue interne. gentiment mélancolique...


Coucou ! Me revoilà ! Je sévis (oh ! le mauvais jeu de mots… Severuuus !) à nouveau sur le net… Mais si ça ne vous plaît pas, vous n'avez qu'à fermer les yeux et passer votre chemin. Il est bien fait, ce site : c'est pas comme à la télé ici, au moins, on peut choisir ses programmes ! (de toute façon, je n'ai pas de télé)

Disclaimer : au cas où y en a des qui s'raient pas au courant, j'possédions pas les personnages de l'Honorable Lady. A moins que, sur un coup de tête, je décide de m'en approprier deux-trois… A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me faire ? M'empaler sur un stylo-mine, ou me passer dans leurs rotatives ? Je crois bien que je vais tenter le coup. Si ça se trouve, y lisent même pas le français, alors…

A propos de cette fic : comme « Hominem Nocturni », il s'agit d'un court récit narré selon un point de vue interne. C'est un peu mélancolique, mais selon moi ce n'est pas si triste. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez… Et rendez-vous en bas de pages pour de petites précisions !

Un dernier cercle sur la bougie des heures

Dans une pièce circulaire, dans une des plus hautes tours d'un château immense, seul, un homme, le dos courbé, effleure de sa plume un parchemin. Dehors, il fait nuit. Sur la table, à côté d'une bouteille d'encre verte, une bougie projette une lumière vacillante sur les murs, un jeu d'ombres complexe et de formes mouvantes. Avec un sourire vague, il se souvient…

« Si longtemps…

Tant d'années se sont écoulées qu'à présent je ne les compte même plus. Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Elles font partie intégrante de mon existence. Des regrets ? Je n'en ai pas. Il y a bien longtemps que je l'ai compris : il est bon de laisser le passé derrière soi. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre, de toute façon ?

Je suis si vieux… Lorsque je regarde dans un miroir le reflet qui s'offre à moi, je vois un homme âgé, très âgé, à l'air affable et paternel. Cet homme a de longs cheveux argentés et une barbe qui lui descend jusqu'à la taille. Il porte des lunettes en demi-lune, bien sûr. Cet homme, c'est moi. Et à chaque fois que la glace me renvoie ma propre image, le poids des ans s'envole mystérieusement. Car ce regard, cette stature restée haute malgré les ans, cet air sage et vénérable qui sont les miens me rappelle de nombreux souvenirs. Nombre d'entre eux furent parmi les plus merveilleux de toute ma vie. Et les autres, d'une certaine manière, ont contribué à faire de moi l'homme que je suis. Et de cela, j'en suis fier. D'être moi. D'avoir vécu. De ressembler à présent à un homme que j'ai  tant admiré jadis, que j'ai considéré comme un père. Le premier en qui j'ai vraiment cru. Dont j'étais persuadé qu'il aurait une réponse rassurante pour toutes les questions que je pourrais jamais lui poser… et dont je reste convaincu qu'il les avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Si vieux, si sage. Malicieux. Généreux. Puissant. Humble. Je lui ressemble physiquement, maintenant, et j'avoue que cette pensée m'amuse davantage qu'elle ne m'effraie. Il ne m'a jamais paru très âgé mais, paradoxalement, jamais je n'aurais cru atteindre une telle longévité ! Parfois, cela me pèse.

Le plus dur, lorsqu'on vieillit, c'est d'accepter non pas sa propre fin, si proche, mais celle des autres, tout aussi inéluctable. J'ai vu mourir beaucoup d'amis certains donnèrent leur vie au combat, et d'autres périrent de non moins honorable manière, entourés de leur famille. Il m'est pénible de devoir assister à la mise en terre des gens que j'ai aimés. Mais je me console en espérant que quelque chose de nous survit, ne serait-ce que par ce que nous fûmes. Et j'ai au moins cette prétention, d'avoir été quelqu'un de bien. Un protecteur, un ami, un confident. Pour ceux que j'ai connu de près, pour ceux qui étaient comme la famille que je n'avais pas eue mais aussi pour ceux qui désormais font partie de mon entourage, comme les professeurs que j'emploie et leurs élèves, qui évoquent le souvenir de joies et douleurs passées, en faisant naître en moi des sentiments confus de soulagement et de tristesse. Ils sont si jeunes… Ils me rappellent ceux que j'ai connus autrefois, et qui ne sont presque tous plus qu'un souvenir tendrement chéri, une photographie parfois, ou une histoire que je raconte à mes charmants pupilles…

Cela me semble assez risible aujourd'hui – voilà sans nul doute ce que l'on appelle l'« ironie du sort » -, mais le dernier à rester, moi mis à part, mon dernier ami véritable, désormais seul témoin de mon existence passée, est ce petit sacripant de Malefoy… Cher, cher Draco. Je l'appelle affectueusement « vieux gredin », à présent. Nous nous retrouvons parfois pour « parler du bon vieux temps », ce qui consiste en gros à se remémorer les insultes que nous nous lançâmes au visage, il y a de cela bien des ans. Si ma mémoire est bonne, Draco rejoignit nos rangs à peu près à l'époque où son père les quitta pour de bon. Lucius était du côté des ténèbres bien avant notre naissance, et son fils était en bonne voie pour suivre le même chemin. Je me rends compte à présent combien ce clivage Gryffondor-Serpentard était ridicule. Si nous avions privilégié la communication entre nos maisons, nombre de vies innocentes auraient été épargnées. Peut-être l'a-t-il compris un peu tard, mais l'essentiel est ce qu'il a admis.

Je revois encore avec une netteté surprenante la Bataille. Les historiens y placèrent une majuscule, parce que ce fut le dernier affrontement réel entre le Mal et le Bien. Le moment décisif où nous décidâmes du sort de l'humanité en vainquant le plus grand mage noir qu'elle eût jamais enfanté : Voldemort. L'issue semblait imprévisible qui de nous gagnerait ? Tous se battaient à l'aveuglette. Le vacarme était indescriptible les multiples sortilèges lancés produisaient une fumée dense. Je me souviens d'ailleurs que certains sorciers ensorcelaient ou conjuraient à qui mieux mieux : les sorts ricochaient sur les pierres ou frappaient les mauvaises personnes. J'ai vu ainsi plusieurs Mangemorts tuer des alliés, par mégarde.

Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi, et ce même à l'heure où j'écrit, mais l'un des souvenirs les plus impérissables et émouvants de cette soirée mémorable reste l'arrivée de Draco Malefoy, baguette au poing, les cheveux ébouriffés et l'air affolé. Je me souviens qu'Hermione a failli se faire tuer, parce qu'elle était trop occupée à le dévisager avec des yeux ronds pour faire attention au sortilège lancé par un élève. Cela a d'ailleurs facilité les choses à Draco, qui a confirmé son arrivée théâtrale en se jetant sur son ennemie de toujours, se prenant un sort douloureux de plein fouet… C'est Ron qui a ordonné la fin du sort, et il n'en menait pas large ! Mais c'était bien lui, l'orgueilleux petit Serpentard, une profonde entaille sur le bras, le souffle court et l'air farouche, qui nous a annoncé que désormais, il était avec nous. Il n'a rien dit d'autre que « je suis là », mais je crois que ces trois mots ont valu durant un instant toutes les excuses possibles. Pourquoi me sentais-je en sécurité, je ne sais pas, mais le fait qu'un ennemi ressente le besoin de tourner sa veste m'a fait reprendre contenance. Draco m'a dit un jour qu'il avait été frappé par la réaction de MacGonagall : elle l'avait simplement regardé, mais son regard parlait pour elle. C'était comme si elle l'avait remercié. Plus loin, le professeur Rogue a eu une expression étrange. Je dois dire, ce que je fais avec un plaisir immense, que ce Serpentard-là s'est battu comme un lion.

L'été qui suivit la Bataille fur celui de la réconciliation. Molly Weasley dut faire la cuisine non seulement pour l'habituelle tribu (Bill, l'aîné, qui conjurait des sorts en Egypte, Charlie, l'éleveur de dragons roumains, Percy-le-Prétentieux, pressenti pour un poste important au Ministère, Fred et George, les jumeaux infernaux, qui pourraient enfin ouvrir leur boutique de farces et attrapes, Ron, frais émoulu de Poudlard, et Ginny, la seule fille de la famille), et son invité d'honneur, Harry Potter, mais aussi Hermione, de naissance Moldue, savourant la victoire sur l'intolérance – un livre à la main – , qui avait enfin réussi à faire avouer au grand rouquin son petit sentiment pour elle, Sirius Black, enfin libéré pour cause d'erreur judiciaire, Remus Lupin, son meilleur ami, réembauché comme professeur émérite… et quatre invités-surprise : Albus Dumbledore, bien sûr, Minerva MacGonagall, tout émue, Severus Rogue, moins taciturne qu'à l'habitude pour cause de reconnaissance de services rendus à notre cause – entre autre l'obtention de l'Ordre de Merlin – (et oui !) et… Draco Malefoy. Celui-ci était extrêmement gêné – il avait dit pas mal de choses sur la famille Weasley dans le temps – et ça ne s'est pas arrangé lorsque Dumbledore s'est levé de table d'un air doux et solennel pour expliquer à tous ce qu'avait fait Draco ensuite, ce fut pire, car Molly l'avait empoigné et serré contre elle durant un long moment où chacun retint son souffle. Draco avait toujours été sous l'influence néfaste de son père celui-ci disparu avec ses camarades Mangemorts, sa mère retirée dans une sorte de couvent version sorcier, Draco ne connaissait en fin de compte toujours pas l'affection et l'étreinte d'une famille. Au cours du dîner, qui fut long et joyeux – Severus Rogue lui-même fut surpris en train d'esquisser un sourire – Hermione me glissa à l'oreille avec un amusement teinté d'inquiétude que Ron, s'il était positivement incapable de se rendre compte de ses propres sentiments, venait d'apercevoir les coups d'œil furtifs et les rougissements soudain que sa petite sœur lançait à son ancien ennemi… avec une certaine irritation. Je ne sais pas très bien ce qui se dit ensuite, mais la petite Ginny devait avoir grandi : un mois plus tard, et Draco, en plus d'un familier du Terrier, était devenu le petit ami en titre du dernier des rejetons Weasley, qu'à peine deux mois auparavant il abhorrait et brocardait sans vergogne…

Peut-être raconterai-je un jour – si la vie m'en laisse le temps – l'histoire des personnes qui s'assirent autour de cette longue table, dans le jardin ensoleillée de cette demeure sorcière, afin de fêter avec insouciance notre victoire bien méritée sur la terreur et l'injustice cet après-midi merveilleux est passé depuis longtemps, mais de tout ce qui arriva je garde un souvenir immortel et délicieux. Mes jours à présent sont comptés, et je répand comme je peux, le plus vite possible, mes chères pensées sur le parchemin. Comme les autres, je viendrais à disparaître mais ma vie fut longue et bien remplie. J'ai juré sur le lit de mort de l'homme a qui je ressemble qu'elle le serait, et elle le fut. C'est à présent tout ce qui m'importe réellement.

Je partirai, bientôt. Comme il me l'a dit jadis, c'est comme s'endormir après un très long voyage… le temps de remettre quelques affaires en ordre : maintenant que je suis Directeur de l'école Poudlard, j'ai d'importantes responsabilités ! Mais j'ai déjà pris des mesures… Oh ! que l'on se détrompe : la mort n'est pas ce que j'attend particulièrement. Seulement, j'ai vu beaucoup de choses, j'en ai vécu bien d'autres. Je peux mourir en paix. Ce n'est certainement plus qu'une question d'heures…

Jusqu'alors, je resterai celui que j'ai toujours été, quelque sens que cela ait jamais pu avoir :

un Survivant.

--------------------

Vous savez… au début je n'avais pas l'intention de faire ça. Je viens de m'apercevoir que Draco était très présent dans cette histoire c'est sûrement parce que je viens de lire le dernier chapitre du « Secret de ma mère » d'Alohomora, que j'adore. Je me sens très optimiste, en ce moment, et j'avais envie d'un gentil Draco… chacun ses faiblesses.

Pour le personnage central (je suppose que vous l'avez reconnu…), je précise que j'ai songé en écrivant à Tom Hanks vieux dans « La ligne verte ». Vous savez, le vieil homme qui reste, et voit mourir tous ses amis… Non, je ne suis pas dépressive ! Je voulais juste faire un saut dans le futur au lieu d'un retour vers le passé. Et je vous ferais remarquer qu'il n'est pas malheureux, juste un peu fatigué, comme Nicolas Flamel. Voilà.

Au sujet du titre… Si quelqu'un se pose la question, la bougie des heures était utilisée au Moyen-Âge dans de nombreux foyers. On ne possédait pas de pendule, bien sûr, et on se référait à cette bougie spéciale, qui brûlait avec une lenteur particulière : elle était cerclée de métal, ce qui permettait de délimiter les heures. A chaque cercle, une heure s'était écoulée. C'est donc un titre symbolique. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu reprendre le titre du film « Un cœur en hiver ».

J'espère que vous appréciez ce que je fais, car j'aime énormément écrire. Si vous avez des idées, des suggestions, des opinions et autres insultes à faire passer : review !

Deux autres de mes fics sont disponibles sur ce site : « Hominem Nocturni » et « Le Livre des Traverses » que je viens d'ailleurs de mettre à jour.

Merci de votre patience, et de votre attention.

Et surtout : lisez ! les livres sont les fragments de notre âme qu'il nous faut recomposer…

_Mélusine_.


End file.
